Supergirl Vol 5 19
but Dark Angel brought him back and forced him to use his newly-gained power, which ables him to show people their lives' major turning points, to bring Kara down. Now Dark Angel is gone, he tells Kara the thing she's terrified of -being forced to kill her own cousin- isn't some sort of inevitability. She has the power to break the chain of events and being a point of light in dark times. He hints she already chose to do so when she refused to kill Superman. Supergirl reluctantly agrees, and Pariah says goodbye, retreating to the Monitor's Satellite. Kara heads back to Earth, thinking what kind of things she can do to break the chain. Kara first meets Captain Boomerang, tells him about her latest misadventures and apologizes for leading him on. Owen replies she didn't lead him on because neither he thought he had a shot with her nor he fancies teenagers, and both agree to remain just friends. Grace barges in, demanding one punch to be even with Kara. Kara lets Grace have her free hit, although Grace's punch can't even make her flinch. Later, Kara visits the Teen Titans in the middle of a training. Supergirl hugs Wonder Girl and tells Cassie she admires her and loves. Kara also drops by the JSA HQ to apologize with Power Girl for the disastrous mission in Kandor II.Supergirl: Candor Unfortunately, Power Girl can't forgive or trust her younger counterpart, and asks plainly when was the last time she saw their cousin. Dispirited, Kara makes a stop at her apartment in New York City, and she finds her place filled with flowers and a note signed by Power Boy saying he "forgives" her. Kara gets angry, but her mood gets better when she finds her cat Streaky, which seems to be getting used to her. Afterwards, Supergirl checks on Sarah and asks if the girl was okay after her departure. Sarah confirms the bullying got worse for weeks until she remembered Supergirl's "Be yourself" speech and started talking back and fighting back. Kara feels relieved to hear Sarah is fine and leaves. Later she comes over Clark and Lois' place. She very nearly turns away, but Lois ushers her in. Kara doesn't know how to apologize for acting up during one year, but her cousin forgives her nonetheless. After their reconciliation, Kara and Kal race each other to the Fortress of Solitude. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Dark Angel * Cassandra Cain * Power Boy Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Sarah Locations: * * ** *** *** **** ** *** ** Guggenheim High School ** Fortress of Solitude * Kandor II Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the and trade paperbacks. | Trivia = Supergirl's red headband is a homage to the original Supergirl, who wore a similar headband for a while prior to her death. | Recommended = | Links = }}